The New Generation
by Baby Fire Wolf
Summary: Harry Potter left the Wizarding World and is living as a muggle. Now his daughter is going to school and is meeting a strange girl named Tonks Lupin and about a father she never new she had
1. Tonks Lupin

The New Generation

Lily sat looking at the window of her compartment on the train. She was in a new world that until someone had turned up on her door step and told her about Hogwarts, there was a nock on her door and she turned to see a girl there. "Is this seat taken?" Tonks said motioning to the seat across from Lily. "No come on in" She said with a small smile. This girl had a strange look about her. "Thanks!" Tonks said sitting down. She looked at the girl in front of her for a second and then said. "My name is Tonks Lupin! Yours?" "Lily" She said playing with her raven hair. Tonks had a dark red almost brown hair, with blue eyes. She wasn't too tall but not to short either. She had her school robes on already and she was looking out the window as the train went past the mountains. "That is a pretty name. So, I am pure blood. What are you?" Tonks said trying to make small talk. "Umm... I don't know my dad was not a wizard and I think my mum wasn't ether if that's what you mean." Lily said confused. "So you are muggle born." Tonks said interested. "So what house do you think you will be sorted into?" Lily gave her a small smile. "I can say with confidence," she said pursuing there for dramatic effect, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Tonks look a little puzzled. "You know like Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw?" Lily looked at the Tonks across from her through her green eyes; she was a little short and stouter then Tonks. "No. All I know is that I'm going to a school that is going to teach me to become a witch and that I need a wand and other items of the sorts. I'm going to be really behind aren't I?" "No, a lot of people are muggle born, don't worry about it!" Tonks said giving Lily a reassuring smile then looking out the window again. "So tell me about the houses" Lily said looking at Tonks sweetly. "Ok, there is Hufflepuff, for the friendly and sometimes dimwitted; Ravenclaw is the brains; Gryffindor is bravery; Slytherin is well, cunning. But sometime, most of the time the sorting hat tells you what house to go in based on your family line if you have a witch or wizard in your family." Tonks said enjoying knowing more than someone.

"Oh really?" Replied Lily, she didn't think putting you in a house based on your family was such a keen idea. "When has that happened?" "Well, with everyone of the same blood line, Like the Weasly's, they have all been in Gryffindor, every 9 of them! So fare." Tonks added enjoying herself. "Well then what about muggle born's do they all go in the same house?" Lily asked beginning not to like this sorting hat idea, it seemed a little bias. "No, it is your personality and stuff, if you are smart then you will go into Ravenclaw. So what is your last name, maybe you do have a witch or wizard I have heard of before!" Tonks said trying to be helpful. "I doubt that" Lily said with a disbelieving look. "Besides if I did have a magically relative it wouldn't help to tell you my sir name I've lived with my dad all my life trust me he has no magic in him. My mom might have though I never new her, Kanded was her maiden name." Lily said still giving Tonks a disbelieving look. "No, never heard of her. And why are you so reluctant to say your sir name?" Tonks said curiously. "My mum's was Tonks. She was in Gryffindor so was my dad." Tonks said proud of her family. "You were named after your mother's maiden name! That's cool." Lily gave a little laugh. "Mine would be weird though to have a name like Kanded. I was named after my dad's mother." Lily said looking past Tonks thinking about her family. "That's cool! You still haven't told you your sir name!" Tonks said giggling a little. "What's to hide?" Tonks said looking at Lily with a unique smile. "Why are you so interested?" She hadn't meant to conceal her last name but now was pretty fun to hold out not saying it as long as possible. "Because you are not telling me! Oh well, I will find out when you are sorted." Tonks said looking out the window when the trolley came. "May I interest you in anything?" The person on the trolley said. "Yes, I would like Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, and the whole middle row!" Tonks said and started rummaging through her pockets looking for her money. "Would you like anything?" Tonks asked Lily after she found her money. "No thanks, I don't have and money, I spent it all on school supplies and things." Lily said looking down. "That's fine, I have some to spare, my dad gave me extra just so that I could spend it on the cart!" Tonks laughed a bit then pointed at the cart. "Well? Want anything?" "Err… The Every Flavor Beans are those like jelly beans?" Lily asked confused a little. "Yes!" Tonks turned to the trolley lady and she handed her the candy. "Here you go!" She said giving Lily her candy. "Thanks" She said with a smile and popped a blue one in her mouth, and then immediately spit it back out. "Uhh, that was disgusting!" "Ha, what flavor did you get?" Tonks said opening her chocolate frog and it jumped onto Lily "CATCH IT!" Tonks yelled. Lily grasped the chocolate and gave it back to Tonks pretty freaked out "uh, here you go, think it was like fish or something! I don't think I want anymore thanks I had a fish jelly bean and jumping chocolate! And you new that was going to happen too, and you didn't tell me" Lily gave her a judging look. "What was the cunning house again? Slytherin? I think you should go there!" "Umm...NO! Heck no, I would die if I ended up there. It is where all the dark wizards come from. Including the one that killed my parent's really good friends." Tonks said looking down at her legs. "I have heard so much of them I really feel that I new them." Lily was abashed and horrified by herself. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" Lily decided it was best to stop talking and stared out the window which had turned to night. Tonks didn't respond and looked out the window. "It is getting dark you should change into your school robes." Tonks said not taking her eyes off the window. Lily reached up into her trunk and grabbed her robes and left the room to change, cursing herself all the way. Tonks ate some of her candy then started thinking of how the Order used to be together, Very few members where in it now. Lily came back in time to see all the students getting ready to leave and by the time she opened the door to her compartment the train had stopped and she was leaving again. Tonks fallowed Lily out of the compartment and walked forward to the boats. "Don't worry about your stuff they have it." Tonks said as she noticed Lily was worried about something. "Okay." She said more worried about intentionally insulting Tonks then her luggage. "Firs' yers o'er here, fris' yers o'er here" Said a gruff voice that came from a tall figure. "HAGRID!" Tonks said running over to him and hugging him "You look like your dad!" Hagrid said and then whispering "I can' really 'ell if ye look like ye mum can I?" Hagrid laughed a little. "Err...hi" Lily said a little bit intimidated but with the feeling of being rude if see said nothing. Besides she said to her self if Tonks knows him he must be okay. "Hey there!" Hagrid said looking at Lily. "OK ALL YE FIRS' YERS COME O'ER HERE!" Hagrid yelled one more time as Tonks let go of him and got in a line behind him. They all gather around him and walk to a lake where boats where docked. Tonks and Lily got in a boat with two other girls and they made there way up to the magnificent castle. "Wow it's really big." Lily said for lack of any other words. "Yeah, it is the biggest and best Wizarding School!" Tonks said looking at the castle. "Oh, yeah." A girl said from behind them. "My mum works here." She had red curly hair and pale skin. Tonks turned around "Emma?" Tonks said excitingly. "Yeah! Tonks that you?" Emma said looking at her the castle lights where behind Tonks so it was just shadow on her face. "Yeah! I have missed you, how are you?" Tonks said making small talk and was glad to meat an old friend. "Hi." Said Lily softly feeling out of place and turning around to look at the two girls behind her "I'm lily Black." "Ohh, so now you tell me your sir name." Tonks said eyeing Lily. "Wait, Black?" Tonks and Emma said in unison. "Any relation to Serious Black?" Tonks asked looking at Lily. "Uh...not that I know of." Lily sad in surprise she hadn't expected this reaction. "And I didn't tell you cause you were to curious and it was fun not to tell you." "Fine. Maybe your dad is related! What is his name?" Tonks said excited "Yeah!" Emma added. "I told you me dad is a muggle through and through." Said Lily irritated now "What's you name?" She asked the girl next to Emma. "Hello." Said the girl next to Emma. She had dirty brown hair and protuberant eyes. "My name is Star Longbottem." "Hello!" Tonks said excited to finally be at the school she had heard so much of. "Are you Nevil's daughter?" Tonks asked not really paying attention what was going on around her. The boat docked at the edge of the lack and Tonks and Lily toppled over the edge. "Yes." Said Star stepping out of the boat and walking past them not even realizing they were on the ground. "And my mother was Luna Lovegood. What about you?" "I know them!" Tonks said happily. "Mine are Tonks and Lupin, or Nymphidora and Remus." Tonks said looking around at the scenery instead of Star. Lily pulled her self up and brushed herself off, as Emma got out of the boat. They headed together to the large oak doors and where I lady with bush brown hair stood waiting for them. "That's my mum." Said Emma in an under tone to them. "Hi Hermione!" Tonks said softly so not to draw attention. "How are you?" Tonks asked and looked at Lily who had a weird face that said 'How do you know all of them?' "That is Professor Granger here, Miss Lupin." She said sternly but she was smiling at Tonks all the while. She led them inside and to another set of doors. "Wait here." She said. "All come and get you when it's time, and _behave_!" "Sorry, and I will Professor Granger." Tonks murmured to herself with a smile. "That is Hermione, right?" Star asked no one unparticular. "Yeah." Tonks and Emma said in unison. Lilly was starting to like this sorting thing less and less. "We get sorted in front of people? I thought we got sorted in private!" Lily said devastated. "No!" Said Tonks looking at her with a weird face. "Yes you get sorted in front of the whole school!" Tonks said laughing a little. "Yeah but what if the hat says something personal then what do you do?" Said Lily like this less and less the more she thought about it. "The most they will say is if you are thinking 'not Slytherin' then they would be like 'not Slytherin a'? So don't worry about it!" Tonks said waiting of Professor Granger to come back. Lily was about to object again when the door open and they were lead down the tables to the center of a large room with long tables that held kids who were watching them carefully in the middle of the room sat a old hat on a stool and when they halted it burst into song. Hermione was sitting up at the front next to the sorting hat with a long role of parchment. "Lethal Toadstool...Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table yelled and clapped for her. Next called was Emma Granger who was put in Gryffindor the whole table cheered and clapped for Emma. "Tonks Lupin!" Professor Granger called out. Tonks walked up and sat on the stool. She could have sworn she heard talking among the staff but her concentration stopped when the hat hit her head. "Hmmm...This isn't hard at all Mrs. Lupin. Gryffindor!" Tonks let out a sigh and walked over to the screaming and clapping table and sat next to Emma. A few more names were called Star went to Ravenclaw and to people with the last name of Malfoy went to Slytherin, and then it was Lily's turn. When her name was called she walked up to the stool and put on the hat and heard a voice in her head "And she; the tradition continues, but what will you chose? Hum... what will it be Syltherin or Gryffindor?" Lily had no clue what the hat was talking about but decide it was best to lesson to it. "Err... I think I would like to be in Gryffindor." Lily said as the hat seemed to consider a second. "Yes, it said, I shall put you in Gryffindor." The hat said out load, and with cheering most of it from Emma and Tonks she set of for the table, and for the rest of the sorting pondered what the hat had said and meant.


	2. Hedwig

Chapter 2 Hedwig

Lily woke up to the sun coming in through the window next to the bed in her dormitory. She looked at her watch to see it was a quarter to eight, she didn't have to be done at the great hall for 45 more minuets she pulled back her hangs around her bed and just sat there staring out her window until fifteen minuets later when Emma and the girl who's named was Candice Ancles, woke up too and started getting ready. Lily joined them and they made small morning talk until it was ten minuets tell they had to be at breakfast. "Do you think we should wake up Tonks?" Emma asked looking at her as she brushed her hair. "No." Lily said simply she was already ready for the day and wanting to go and be done. Emma ignored her and started shaking Tonks.

Tonks woke up and jumped out of bed. She could tell it was soon when she needed to be down at the great hall from the way the sun was shinning in the window. She quickly got dressed and put on her shoes. "And why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" She said looking at Lily inparticular, no one had looked at her since she through the covers off from over her head. She quickly brushed her hair and waited for an answer. "I don't know, why is your hair?" Lily said as if the to thought was connected she would have been more astonished that her hair was a different color but it had been very late when she had gotten to bed last night and lack of sleep made her giddy. "Is it blond?" Tonks said trying to look at her hair. "I hate it when it dose that!" Tonks said changing the color right there from light purple to blue to her regular color. "Don't want to scare too many people on the first day!" Tonks said finishing up. "Well are you ready to go?" She said asking them when Emma was the only one that didn't look at her like she was insane and with a 'how did you do that' look ether. "How did you do that?" Lily asked as they made there way done the stairs to the common room. "I have always been able to. My mom had the power to, it was called something with an m I believe, but I never paid much attention to it, I don't quite remember what it is called." Tonks said scratching her head. "Do you know Emma?" Tonks asked walking down the stairs. Emma gave her an exasperated look.

"Metamorphmagus! Gosh I can't even tack this one to not reading, you just don't pay attention, I mean you are one you should no what it's called!" As they went through the portrait hole Candice left them to go hook up with other girls. "So what is a Meta thingy any way?" Lily asked intent on trying to find out as much stuff as possible before class started. "There people who can change there shape at will. There born, you can't become one, like Tonks here who got it form her mum." Emma said shaking her head at Tonks. "Fine I will try to remember! Metamorphmagus! Got it!" Tonks said whispering that to herself as she went. "I usually have blue, purple or pink hair but mum and dad told me not to do that just so I don't scare people...or attract attention." Said Tonks making her hair change color as they walked. When they got out of the seventh floor corridor she stopped changing her hair color and made it Dark red almost brown again.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table no sooner had the gotten settled though did a bunch of owls come swooping down for the rafters caring mail. Lily wasn't surprised to see that Tonks and Emma both received mail, but was stunned when a snowing owl landed in front of her. At first she thought it was for some one else and looked up and down the table for someone who it could belong to but when it pecked her sharply on the ear she took the note of her leg and proceed to read it. "Dear Miss Black this is Hedwig, I've been keeping her for you." "THAT IS HEDWIG!" Tonks said putting down her letter before she could read it. "Who was it from?" Tonks said excitedly. "Yeah, I know it is Hedwig It said so in the note." Said Lily confused and irritated. "What it doesn't say is who it's from or how they know me!" She did not like the idea of some anonymous stranger writing to her! Tonks got a weird look on her face. She turned and looked at lily. "What is your dad's name?" Tonks said very sternly looking at her. Lily did not look at Tonks or Emma, She was really getting tired of their continues up summations that she was tied into the Wizarding World. What did it matter if she came form a muggle family the only thing that mattered to her right now was who this letter came from? "Okay I just got an anonymous note from some complete stranger in a world I've been a part of for three days." She shot angrily at Emma and Tonks. "What do you have a problem with muggle born's or something, is that why your determination to tie me into a Wizarding family!" Lily said angrily and marched of to gone the line getting their schedule. "No!" Tonks said sadly, she had nothing against them she was just wondering. "Before you say anything. Will you listen me out?" Tonks said walking up behind her. "If your father happened to be Harry. He was a very dear friend of my family. And the Order. He disappeared after the war. He thought people dear to him died. But they went missing. They were found. And one of the people who had gone missing has been looking for him all her life pretty much. Hedwig was his owl. If you really are so worked up about not telling us anything about your father. Then I am sorry. We are just curious; we miss him for our own sake and not just our parents. How bout you send a message, tell Hedwig to give it to whoever sent her. If you would like. I would love to help you write it." Tonks said finishing looking down at her shoes. "If this Harry really was as great as you say then he's not my father. His names not Harry, he's not a war hero, you meeting him would not be good for anyone sake cause he would probably shut you as soon as look at you, he hates magic, was furious when I got my letter and I had to sneak out just to come here and he's probably to drunk to even notice I'm gone." She said quietly not looking at anyone as she took her schedule for Professor Granger and walked back to her seat. "You could send a note to whoever sent me the owl if you want to, but it's probably just the man who worked at the Pet Store in Diagon Ally, I got to talking to him when I was there, he was really nice. He said he'd try to find a way to get me a pet. And if this Harry was as great as you say their are probley a lot of Owls named after his!" Lily said angrily. "Ok, What ever but there has never been another owl named Hedwig at Hogwarts, and to top it all off, I know for a fact that is the real one, how many snow owl's are there. I will write a letter. Ok, but you have to rewrite it no matter what it says and I will drop this whole thing unless it really is Harry Potter. Ok?" Tonks said looking at Lily. She had just grabbed her schedule and Professor Hermione had heard her say Harry Potter and eyed Tonks for a minute. Tonks sat back down and opened her letter waiting for a response from Lily. "Okay fine but it's not so it doesn't matter." She said tying the letter to the bird and sending her off. Tonks looked like she was about to say something but Emma interrupted her. "Just drop it both of you." She said over her letter. "Let's just head to potions we have it first and the sooner we leave the sooner it will be over. I hate Snape." Said Emma. "He is still teaching!" Tonks said worried. "I hate his guts... I am going to go with my hair hot pink just to make him mad!" Tonks said giggling. She finished her letter and totally ignored the last sentence. "P.S. Don't make any teachers mad at you, including Snape!" Her dad had written that. "Ok, well I am going to go to potions.

"Meet you guys there!" Tonks said and ran out of the room. Once she was out she turned her hair Hot Pink and was still running when she ran into someone. She looked up. "Professor Snape. Sorry Sir." Tonks said quickly and ran off before she could look at his face.


	3. Potions Class

Chapter 3 Potions Class

Lily watched Tonks sprint off a head; she was easy to follow because of her pink hair and all the stares she was attracting. Her and Emma followed slowly in Tonk's wake not talking. A little bit ahead, the meet Snape, Emma him a quit good morning, and a smile that looked more like grimace, and Snape sneered at her and walked ahead. "So why do you guys hate Snape?" Lily asked cautiously. She wanted to know about what had happened but was a little concerned about accidentally insulting someone which usually happened when she asked these questions. Though she thought it quite a good idea to ask Emma instead of Tonks. Out of the three of them Emma diffidently had the coolest head.

"Well first of all he's a git" Emma said happily. "HE also hates us, our families and all our close friends, and, most importantly, he killed Dumbledore." Lily stopped and looked at her. "He killed someone and he's allowed to work here?" Emma stopped too and looked at her with an almost pitting look. "Almost all the teachers here have killed someone that's what happens in war, But who the other teachers killed were death Eaters and other such creatures on the dark side. Snape, though, he killed Dumbledore who was not only the best of headmaster this school ever had but also he was the head of our side in the war." Emma started walking again, and Lily followed still confused. "Whatever so other teachers here have killed, but why would he be allowed to stay here if he killed this great guy?" Lily asked as the started down the stairs that lead to the dungeons. "Because at the last second he proved he was on our side and after the war gave solid proof that he was under Dumbeldor's orders all along." Lily would have questioned her further but the had now joined the cue outside the door to the dungeon. All the kids were standing in a circle and in the middle they could see Tonk's pink hair. She was facing three figures in Slytherin robes Two had white blond hair and looked like twins, and the third was big and bulky and by the way he was standing Lily could tell he was suppose to be a body guard.

Lily and Emma passed though the crowd and stood next to Tonks "Called for back up did you?" Sneered the girl, smirking at her brother.

"No, how could I have, I was insulting you and your sister the whole time." Tonks said in a smooth tone, the Malfoy's got angry. "So your name is Tonks Lupin right?" One of the twins asked shrewdly. "Yes, and you are Sira Malfoy." Tonks said calmly and smiling. "Isn't your dad Remus Lupin, or may I sat Werewolf Lupin?" Sira said laughing a bit and her brother joined in. "Yes." Tonks said in the same smooth tone not flinching, the Malfoy's stopped laughing, probably thought that I would tell them to shut there bloody mouths but I didn't. There mouths opened to say something when Snape opened the door and everyone flooded into the class room and Emma and Lily sat down next to Tonks in a desk with cauldrons that had bubbling liquid in them.

"So who were they?" Asked Lily pulling out quill and book and smiling the wired liquid.

"The Malfoy's!" Tonks said opening her bag and getting out her parchment, and books.

Tonks finished putting out her books. "So, your father was a werewolf?" Lily asked trying not to offend her. "Yes." Tonks said not looking up and arranging her books.

"So are you a werewolf?" lily asked quietly for Snape was glairing at every one.

"Well, sort of." Tonks said now looking at Snape and whispering out of her mouth so that he wouldn't see her. "I am not a full one. I don't turn into one ether. I have some symptoms and act more wolfish most of the time then regular people. My dad sends me a potion that keeps the nightmares away. But I don't know how long he can keep that up!" Tonks finished as Snape started saying his rehearsed speech.

"Welcome to first year potions class." Snape began in a cold voice "This will be your hardest, and most profitable class you shall ever take, though few of you will every be up to scratch enough to ever serious learn for the art of potions making I shall proceed in wasting me year tiring to teach those of you who are to thick to comprehend what is being told to you." Lily noticed that as He said the last part he was looking at Tonks and Emma. "Now copy these notes form the bored and quietly turn to page 63 in you potions book."

Tonks was at the last sentence of the notes when he finished his speech. She quietly and quickly turned to page 63 and glanced from the book to the cauldron. "Ohm...that is what it is. Joy." Tonks said to herself and looked at Emma and Lily who were copying notes. Tonks reached for her wand and tucked it in a place that she could easily get to it and slouched back in her seat waiting for her next instructions.

Lily looked up after she had finished with her notes, which were sloppy and hard to read, she saw that Tonks was lining back in her chair staring at the ceiling and than Emma had proceeded in reading the page and the two after it. Lily turns too to page 63 and looked down to see it was about a potion to cure boils and that the liquid in the cauldron was Newt Solution the base ingredient in the potion. No sooner had she turned to the page then Professor Snape started lecturing them about the potion and finally setting them to work making them, which would be graded at the end of the peired. "great." said lily in an under tone. "I understood all of none of what he just said and now he expects me to make a potion. I'm going to fail this class!"

"We all are!" Tonks said starting to make the potion. She almost finished instantly. "How in bloody hell did you do that?" Emma said staring at her potion and Lily had the same expression. "You should have asked Fred what happen's in the first day of class. He told me what Snape always does the first day of class and told me how to make it. Here!" Tonks said starting off the potions for them and telling them how to make it.

"I thought…" said a cold voice behind them. "that my class was a solo event, forgive me for being mast ken." the three of them turned around to see Snape, who was watching Tonk's fixing Emma's and Lily's potions.


	4. Mudbloods

**Chapter 4 Mudbloods**

"P-profess-sor Snape..." Tonks said frightened. "See, Lily didn't understand any of this, she is new to this and I—" Before Tonks could finish Snape interupted her. "Detention tonight in my office. 8 o'clock, don't be late and 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape finished and walked off. Tonks could hear the Malfoy's laughing behind her. Tonks slumped in her seat, she could have sworn that her heart skipped a couple beats. At the end of the class Tonks and Emma filled their vials their perfect potions and took them to Snape's desk, Lily followed behind them with her potion that was giving of blue smoke, and the left the classroom.

"Sorry about that." Lily said as they were walking away.

Tonks didn't answer, she new that Snape would definitely tell her father. And after that Tonks had a weird feeling that sometime, her dad would tell Snape to make the potion that kept her awful werewolf nightmares away. She walks slightly ahead of them. "I am going to the common room." Emma said and started up the stares. Tonks went the other way out of the grounds, she wasn't mad at Lily at all, it was Snape and her fear of becoming a full werewolf is what scared her the most right now. She wanted to talk to Hagrid; she wanted to talk to Hagrid alone.

"Wha'ch hurry?" He asked looking down at her.

"Hiya, Hagrid, I wanted to talk to you." Tonks said looking at the ground for a minute then back at Hagrid.

"Here, come'n back to my hut. I'll make ya some tea ans we can talk." He said and led her back to his cabin. Once inside he started making tea.

"It's dad, and Snape." Tonks said looking at her hand instead of Hagrid. Hagrid turned around and looked at her. "I am scared..."

"You can tell me." He said as he put down her mug of tea. Your dad us ter tell me stuff's about bein' a werewolf when he was here and buckbeak know's I heard nuff' stuff about Snape when Harry and the Gang us ter be here." He gave her a rough smile and took a gulp of his tea.

"I got in trouble with Snape today… And I know he is going to tell my dad, but I don't think he will care, But I know Snape will catch me doing something else that I thought was good and make it a crime. My dad will get feed up and, I am afraid that he might make Snape make me the potion that keeps my nightmares away..." Before Hagrid could answer she blurted out. "I don't trust him! I don't, I don't know how all the teachers can but I don't!" Tonks started to yell a little and had a couple of tears run down her check.

"There, there." He said and then patted her roughly on the back and hand her a handkerchief. "I don' blame ya for not trust in Snape, it's in yer geans, yur father was never the bes'ta friends with him and your mother never like'em much, and with all the friends ya hang around with it's no wonder you have that feel'in, but the our tech'ers and I Bleave him and Turst him and I doubt I can turn ya round, so there is really nothin we can do. As for ya potion yer forgetin yer mum, it'll take a ruddy hell of a lot to get her to let Snape make your potion, and if wors' coms to wors' we can talk to McGonagall about havin Madam Pomfrey do it."

Tonks looked up at Hagrid and smiled a little. "Thanks Hagrid." Tonks said giving him a hug. "Well, I better be off, I have to get some ingredients for Snape's next potions class, and I want to get done with it!" Tonks said standing up and walking to the door. "Bye!"

Tonks walked out the door and the door and almost collided into Emma who looked furious and Lily who looked annoyed and confused. "Emma just tell what it means, so I can tell you weather or not you need to me upset!" Lily said determinately. "No I need to be upset!" She said harshly to Lily the rounded on Tonks. "Were have you been?" She asked her in the same hard tune.

"Here..." Tonks said looking at them with wide eyes and confusion. "What's the matter?"

"The Malfoy twins came up to us after you left, and called Lily a mudblood." Said Emma in a rage. "I would have cursed'em to oblivion too, if Snape wasn't standing write behind me. Anyway I need your help to get back at them!" Lily, still looking annoyed, and said. "Okay you told her now will you tell me what the hell it means!"

Tonks stood back shocked at first then with an evil look on her face. "Yeah, I will help you. But first you might want to explain to Lily what it means." Tonks was going to add something when Hagrid came in. "They said wha'?" Hagrid said upset.

"I don't now WHAT they said." Said lily who admired to me more annoyed then ever because of Tonks and Hadgrid's reaction. "Because no one will tell me!" Emma shot her a glance and then said calmly. "It means Dirty blood, it's really cruel name for muggle borns." Lily didn't seem to be any less annoyed by this news. "So it means dirty blood, so what! I don't see what's, so mad!" Emma answered her again in her calm voice. "It's not so much the meaning of the so much as what is represents, see it's like they think there so much better then you, like your just dirt." This seems to penetrate Lily and she looked less and annoyed almost considering. Then she said smiling. "So... when are we going to get them?" Just then the bell rang for the end of break.

"I don't know, but not now." Tonks said starting to walk towards the castle. "Do we have class right now?" Tonks asked not thinking, she was planning agenst the Malfoys'.

"Yes." Said Emma as she stared to walk toward the castle. "We have Mum and she kill ya is were late. Bye Hagrid!" She called and waved. "Ya bye." Added Lily as she made her way through the door.

"Yeah, she will kill me if I accidentally call her Hemione that is what I called her at home!" Tonks said annoyed.

They made their way up to Transfiguration and were about the forth people in there. They took seats near the front and waited as the last few travelers made it through the door a millisecond before the bell and took seats in the back. Hermione called them to order and then started calling role. "Lily Black." She called and Lily raised her hand. "Here." Hermione stared at her for a second then went down the list form Camren Creevey, past Tonks with out a flinch though a smile crossed her face and finally to Emma who was last. Then she started her speech.

"At least she enologist me!" Tonks whispered to Emma.

"Hello Class, My name is Professor Granger. This class you will learn how to transfigure things. Such as an animal into a wine goblet." She said tapping a lizard that was on her desk and transforming it. There were Ohh, and Awes. In the class as Hermione hushed them she went on. "So I want you to start reading on page 20 to page 50 before our next lesson, about transfiguration." Hermione said tapping her book with her wand and it turning to page 20. "You may begin." Professor finished and sat down. "Ohh, fun." Tonks said looking at her book and slowly opening it. She looked at Emma who was packing her bag. "Whatca doin?" Tonks asked confused. "I already read it. I read it when we bought the book." Emma said not looking up from packing her books.

"Wow." said Lily in an irritated tone, under her breath so that only Emma and Tonks could hear. "I sure picked the two perfect people to hang out with, one can mix any potion in five seconds the other memorizes the text book, You better help me pass, because not only will I fail as you don't, I fail while getting out shinned by my mates!" She said and started reading the text.

Tonks laughed a little and Professor looked at her. She looked up at her with a sorry look and got back to reading. The bell rang "Class dismissed!" Professor Granger said and motioned them out of the class room.

They headed down to lunch after class without dropping of their books. "No offense Emma." Said Lily jokingly. "But your mom is boring!"

"Only when she is teaching!" Tonks blurted out before Emma could say anything. "She is awesome at home when I see her and she visits!" Tonks said smiling. Her stomach growled. "I am starving! Better eat big, knowing Snape he will make me skip dinner, save me some food!" Tonks said sitting down in an empty seat.

Emma and Lily Laughed and sat down beside her. "Sure" Said Lily happily. "But dose she really expect us to read all that before the next class I barely got through five pages?" Emma shook her head. "No she'll be surprised if anyone besides me reads all of it. She just likes to read a lot so she assigns a lot of reading, she go over the finer points in class anyway."

"Yeah, I am only going to read it if I finish my other homework!" Tonks said starting to stuff her face with food. "So, do we have any other classes today?" Tonks asked with a mouth full of food.

Lily fished eating and looked down at her schedule. "Double peired of Defense Agenst the Dark Arts with Professor Spinnet. But that's it for the day."

"Ok, do you know when quidditch tryouts are? Me and my mum have been practicing at home! "Tonks said still eating as much as possible.

"Yes." Said Lily, still looking down at her schedule.

"When!" Tonks said anchesly and scooting closer to Lily.

"Like I know" Said Lily giving Tonks a look. "I don't even know what it is what made you think I'd know when the Tryouts were?"

"Cause you said you knew..." Tonks looked confused.

"She was joking Frog brain!" Emma said standing up Lily joined her. "I am going to go to DADA Right now, you comin?" Emma said looking at Tonks.

"Yeah, but what part were you kidding about Lily?" Tonks said confused "The part about you knowing or the part about you having no Idea?" Tonks said nagging at Lily, Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.


	5. Harry Potter

**Chapter 5 Harry Potter**

Lily, Emma, and Tonks were the first ones in the classroom even before the teacher. "So do you guy's no this teacher too?" Lily asked them as more Kids started to pile in. "Well no." Said Tonks smiling a little. "Well, if she is who I Think She is then sorta. I Think she wants to school with my parents but I thought she was a Qudditch player I don't no why she'd be here..." Emma let the thought trail as the Professor came in and closed the doors after the last minuet stragglers She Weld over to her desk and lend on it and smiled at the class. "My name is Professor Alicia Spinnet." She begins and the few people whispering went quite. "And this is my first and only year teaching this post because this job is jinxed!" Some of the kids in the class giggled and Spinnet smiled at them before she began again. "Now everyone put your wands away." There was a collective moan form the class and Alicia Joined in. "yes I know but I think you'll find this interesting. See this year you will be learning about Harry potter's school life. Every Monday you have me for a double Peired where we will explore and talk about his life and every Thursday when you have me for a single peired we will learn a spell that fits in with our Monday topic, then you will practice it and you will demonstrate how well you can do at the begin of class next Monday. Are the any questions?"

When no one raised there hands she continued. "We will be using the book some and also some of my books, some of what we will be using will be pure rammers that flew around the school when I was a student. Mostly, though we will be using memories, most will be of other people Professor Granger for, entrance contributed a quite a few, and some will be mine for I new him when he was in school, with out a doubt the best seeker this school had seen." Again a few people laughed but Alicia didn't seem to mind. She got up for her desk and walked of to a shelf to the side of the room and picked up a shallow stone basin. "This is a Pensive." She said and walked back over and put it on her desk. "Headmistress McGonagall Lent it to me for this year, it will allow us to peruse other people's memories so let's start at the beginning. Everyone stand up." She said and everyone obeyed with out much hesitation. "This memory was given to us by Mr. Ron Wesley." She then waved her wand over the pensive and a bubble of a silver liquid formed and the popped sparing the silver liquid all over the walls and ceiling, it the proceeded to run down the wall but even as it did that it was replaced by the train station out side platform 9 and 3/4, where a family of red-heads stood waiting to get on to the platform. "This looks familiar!" Tonks looking around. "No du, smart one we were there yesterday!" Emma replayed looking at Tonks and shaking her head. "I was just joking gosh." The class watched as to red head twins disappeared through the wall, there was a voice from behind them made Lily jump. "Excuses me." Said a Boy with messy black and bright green eyes. "But could you tell me how to...to..." The boy came up beside the family passing a cart with the same owl Lily had reserved this morning. Tonks shut her look and Lily ignored her. Lily then realized that the boy was part of the memory and was talking to the Lady. She smiled down on him and seamed to have guessed his question. "How to get on to the platform?" she asked and the boy nodded. "This is Ron's first year too." She said gesturing to at the last boy with red hair that had not yet gone through the platform. Emma mouthed 'that's my dad' and lily surprised a laugh. As the lady started to explain how to get on to the platform Professor Raised her Wand and the memory began to melt back into the class room.

There was Murmuring around the class as they headed back to there seats'. "Okay Class." Said Spinnet. "Who can tell me what we saw here?

Tonks raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Lupin?" Professor Spinet said. "It was Harry Potter meeting the Weasly's before entering platform 9/3 courtiers." Tonks finished and looked at the teacher.

"Good." She said smiling at Tonks. "And can you tell us why this is important?"

Tonks paused then said. "They later become best friends and Harry stays at the Weaslys...a lot." Tonks said not really sure of the question that the professor was asking. Or more of was there really an important part?

"No." she replied. "It really has no real importance, Your just my first class of the day, and I wanted to make sure it work properly." she turned around and eyed the pensive. Emma Tonks and Lily exchanged looks. "Now the real question at hand is who is Harry Potter!" at this point everyone but five kids raised there hands Lily guessed that like here they were muggle borns.

The Professor looked around and looked from Tonks to Emma to everyone else in the room. "Mrs. Weasly, can you please tell us who he is?" Professor Spinnet asked Emma. "Yes, He is the boy who lived, the chosen one, use to be in the order and was very heroic, He was my dad's and mums best friends, and were really good friends with Tonks parents here. But after the war he went missing after his girlfriend was lost and friend injured badly. And he was never seen from since." Emma stopped looking proud of herself.

"Very good" she said smiling at Emma. "But why was he the chosen one what did he do?"

"It was in the prophesy. It was also because Vol...He-who-must-not-be-named picked him also. He had another student who was a friend with Harry too, but truly, He-who-must-not-be-named made an enemy instead of killing him." Emma said finishing up and wondering if she missed something.

Lily sat looking at Emma feeling like some one who missed the beginning of a joke and only heard a punch line. She raised her hand and the teacher called on her. "Wait professor I'm Confused, who is this He- who must not be named guy and what dose he have to do with Harry, I mean beside the Prophesy, I mean what made Harry Great and why did it matter that he disappeared people do that all the time. Why was he the boy who lived?"

Tonks raised her hand. "Yes Tonks?" The Professor said. "I will fill her in later, it is a long story, can we keep going?" Tonks asked looking at the professor. "Yes, that is a good Idea. Who here doesn't know about this find someone in your house to help you understand!" The Professor finished.

The Bell rang and everyone left the class room. "Okay so tell me about Harry Potter." Lily said as the walked to the common room.

"Ok, Harry Potter is the so far best wizard. Lord Voldemort or as everyone else knows him the he who must not be named guy. He was a very dark wizard and murdered everyone in his path; he had followers called death eaters. He heard the prophecy about some kid that would be his equal. So he went to go kill him, he succeeded in his parents, used the unforgivable spell on him, you die instantly, but he didn't die, it just left him with a scar there for he was call the boy who lived, no one had faced Voldemort and lived. He battled Voldemort many times, lost a really good friend and protector and his god father Serious black." Tonks paused to take a breath. "Isn't that your owl's name?" Lily asked. "Yes, He was a black owl and I named him Serous. But back to the story, a little after he turned 17 there was a war with Voldemort and the order, which is a bunch of good wizard agenst Voldemort. Harry finally killed him and his girlfriend went missing. His best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly were injured badly and told they wouldn't live, they have perfect lives know and Ginny, Harry's girlfriend went out looking for him after she was found. He went missing and never saw again, and Ginny is still looking for him." Tonks finished waiting for questions.

"Don't forget about the horcroxes." Emma put in then added. "Jiggy-log." and the Fat lady swung forward and the climbed through the Portrait hole into the common room. "Horwhat?" asked lily as they walked over to some armchairs and pulled out there books.

"You can tell her that. I have told her about everything else." Emma began talking and Tonks shoved her and Emma looked at her. Tonks was staring out the window. Emma looked at it and got a confused look. "What is it?" Emma asked as Tonks walked to the window she looked around with her eyes wide. "There was just a dementor, or that is what I think it was, my mum told me about one, it was right outside the window." Tonks said still looking out the window. "That is impossible-- NO! It was staring right at me." Tonks blurted out. "I am going to go tell Hermione..." Tonks started for the common room door.


	6. Dementors and Detention

Chapter 6: Dementors and Detention

"Okay," said Emma as Tonks left the room, "but don't forget your detention with Snape!"

"I won't!" Tonks said walking toward Professor Granger's room. "How can I? and I know I saw a dementor," Tonks said to herself. She was on the third floor now and was waiting for the stairs to move, it was 6 o'clock, she had 2 hours. "I am going to check the library for a picture of dementors." Tonks said and walked toward the Library, she could hear Peeves in the background making fun of a girl.

"Peeves! I will tell Bloody Barren on you!" Tonks yelled and Peeves stopped and floated over to Tonks. "Look at Miss Werewolf here!" Peeves yelled, but Tonks didn't care, all she wanted was a picture of dementors, to see if the thing staring at her was one. She opened the door to the library. There was no Professor she could ask, but there was a prefect.

She was Tall and had a light straight red hair. Umm...excuse me, is there a book here that has a picture of a dementor?" Tonks asked Flur

"Now what would you need a picture of a dementor for?" she replied sweetly, "There such terrible creatures why would anyone want to look at one!"

"I thought I saw one before, and I wanted to know if that is what it was." Tonks said looking at her.

"Where would you have seen one before?" she replied with a simper laugh, "First years are always having such imagination!"

An annoyed voice form behind them said, "Flur stop being a bran-dead git and just tell Tonks were the book is!" Tonks looked behind her at a boy in his third year with red hair who was sitting at a table studying.

"I don't remember asking your opinion little brother!" she said sourly throwing her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"HI!" Tonks yelled at him, "you might not remember me, but I am Lupin's daughter!" Tonks said to the other Weasley that she liked much better the Flur. "And I didn't make it up, thank you" Tonks finished and waited for a response.

"Course I remember you," he said with a smile getting up form the table, "who could forget some one who would change into all the different people we need for our pranks on Flur here," he laughed and Flur frowned at the both of them, "Here I'll show you where to get a book about dementors" he started to walk through the rows of books. "Thank you!" Tonks said changing her hair to red, she laughed a little and he turned around, Tonks quickly changed it back to her so called normal color.

"If you mock me I won't give you the book!" He said with a smile, Tonks knew he was lying but stopped anyway. He grabbed a book and handed it to Tonks. "Thanks!" Tonks said and ran off to a table. She started flipping through the pages.

"Ok, ok," Tonks whispered to herself. "Aha!" She said when she found the page. "It was a dementor..."Tonks started up and grabbed the book and ran out of the library.

"Where is she going?" Flur asked confused.

"Obviously, she found out something." The other Weasley said and went back to reading.

"What'cha Hurry?" Tonks looked up to see Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"I have to see Professor Granger, sorry for running." Before he could stop her she walked quickly away and then out of sight ran again. She busted open the doors of Professor Granger's Class room.

"Hi Tonks," said Hermione when she entered the room, "to what do I oh this pleasure?"

Tonks ran over to her desk and caught her breath as she handed the book with the page of the dementor on it.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked.

"I saw one outside the common room window, it was staring right back at me!" Tonks said sitting down on a desk that was close by.

Hermione studied her for a second then said "There hasn't been any Dementors on the grounds since I was here in be third year, and every since the Ministry got them back under control after the war they've been under close surveillance. Are you sure there isn't anything else it could have been?"

"No, I don't think so, it was staring at me, but I really couldn't see its face but I had that feeling that it was just there, looking at me from under its cloak." Tonks said trying to think if it was anything else.

"It could have been a boggert, or some spell someone decided to use as a prank," she replied considering, "I'm not saying it's impossible it's just not reasonable. When the dementors came on the grounds in my third year it was during a Qudittich match, everyone was outside and the dementors were already on the grounds, but there is barely anyone outside now and there shouldn't be any dementors around here."

"Ok." Tonks said giving up. "But could you maybe have a look, I would but I would be late for detention." Tonks said looking up at her.

"You have detention already?" Hermione said shocked.

"I was helping lily with her potion... but could you please look?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, well bye!" Tonks said and dashed for the dungeons.

Snape was waiting for her in the Classroom when she came in, he gave her a gloating smile "SO good of you to join me. It seems only fitting that since you enjoy helping so much, that you should help me with evaluating the supplies. I've been gone a bit and it seems my predecessors weren't very organized. So you will sort through the supplies closet baking sure none of the supplies it spoiled bake sure there is 150 of everything exempt the should be 263 toadstool remedies, and keep track of what's messing how much, then organize form A to Z." he finished and held open the cabinet so she could start.

Tonks started and made it look like she was having an awful time, tell the truth the best detention she could have would be organizing, but the counting bugged her. Snape sat at his desk waiting for her to finished, after a couple of hours she was finished.

"Finished Sir," Tonks said closing the cabinets. She had a piece of parchment that had the data on it about how many were missing of what.

"I will check your work and if is not write I will give you another detention to make up for it. You may go but I expect we will be seeing each other here again soon." he said as he closed the door behind her.

"I did do it right!" Tonks said sighing and heading for the common room. She knew dinner was over it was around midnight. "Joy, I am starving!" Tonks said to herself as she walked up the stairs. "Jiggy-log" Tonks said as the portrait flew open and she crawled in she saw Emma sitting in a seat by the fire and Lily trying to stay awake.

"You got mail," Emma said before anything else and handed Tonks the letter.


	7. chapter 6 part 2 The Letter from a Prat

A/n Uh… this is acheally still chap six but I messed up uploading it to fanfic. So….. ya enjoy! Dark fire chain

P.S. Disclaimer: me and Baby fire wolf don't own any thing you can find in the hp books. And dif you can't find it we will happily claim!

Chapter 6 part 2: The Letter form a Prat

"Oh" said lily perking up now that Tonks was back, Tonks walked toward them and saw food on the table "and we found out about your Dementor or whatever it was called."

"Really, Hermione said she'd keep an eye out, but I don't think she fully believed me." Tonks said opening her letter Emma had giving her. Lily held up a rapper

"Well apparently she did believe you this is how we were sure. She stopped by and dropped this off, said she fond it under the same window you saw the dementor in."

"A prank?" Tonks said sighing. "Well that is better than a real one. I wonder who did it." Tonks said thinking, then continued reading her letter. "Any of you guys get mail today?" Tonks asked.

"I'll give you one guess on who would want to prank three Gryffindors, one that is a werewolf, one that is the daughter of Ron and Hermione and one that is a muggleborn," said Emma darkly, "man we have to get them back!"

"And by the way," said Lily with a sly smile, "we got a reply to the letter you sent with Hedwig. I didn't open it I thought it was kinder to wait for you Lily pulled out the letter and stated to open it, It was apparent that waiting to open the letter was nearly killed her.

"REALLY!" Tonks said running over to Lily and looked at the letter, "this is great!" Tonks said opening it. Lily took the letter back for Tonks, "nope I get to open it, cause it was addressed to me," she pointed to the out side of the envelope where it said "to Miss lily Black" and then started to read the letter.

"Fine!" Tonks said and crossed her arms.

"What does it say?" ask Emma curiously.

"Don't be a nosey prat," said Lily looking down at the letter.

"Yeah! What does it say and don't call me or Emma a prat, but I can't lie about the nosey part!" Tonks said trying to read over her shoulder.

"No," said Lily looking up form the letter, "that's what it says 'don't be a nosey prat,'" she repeated and handed the letter to Tonks and Emma, "And there's still no signature," She added.

"GRRR! That sounds like Ginny! Or, James...and Sirius!" Tonks said grabbing the letter. "Maybe we should tell them who we are," Tonks said scanning the letter.

"Well they already know who I am," said Lily picking at the food at the table, "I'm welling to bet that whoever this is probably knows who you guess are too."

"Ya," Emma agreed, "And lily stop eating Tonks food." Turning to Tonks she said, "we picked you up some food from dinner we thought you might me hungry."

"Yeah," Tonks said starting toward the food. "Yeah well, I still think we should say who we are and if they know anyone of our parents. I think Lily has the right to know who sent her an owl!" Tonks said with a mouthful of food.

"Okay well while you're at that," said Emma pulling out a book, "Ask whoever it is if they have any ideas on how to get back at the Malfoys."

"Yeah, that would be good!" Tonks said finding some parchment and a quill. "Ok, so we will right. Dear Prat..."

"NO!" Emma said automatically, "you want them to like us."

"Fine!" Tonks said and started writing again, "Dear Sender,

I am figuring out now that you don't really want us to know who you are, but I think Lily should have the right to know. We were also wondering if you knew of the Malfoys, they have been doing some pretty nasty thinks to Me, Lily and Emma right now, if you have ANY ideas how to get back at them, that would be great! Well please write back and don't call us a prat...please."

Tonks Lupin, Emma Weasley, and Lily Black.

"Is that ok?" Tonks asked Emma and Lily.

"Ya," Said Lily "I'm going to Bed. G'night"

"Ok, Night!" Tonks said folding the letter. "Wait!" Tonks said to lily, "Call Hedwig, so that we can send the letter now," Tonks said to Lily.

"Man, you are obsessed! Hedwig!" Lily called and Hedwig came down. "Here Hedwig, send this to the sender!" Tonks said and opened the window and Hedwig flew out.

"Ok, I am off to bed, G'Night!" Tonks said to Emma.


	8. Qudditch

"Lily you hoo! You there?" Lily was jerked out of her topple "What…? Oh ya I was listening" Emma and Tonks started laughing and Lily went back to her Breakfast. It had been nearly a month ago when they had sat together her as new Gryffindor, but now they had fallen into step with this school life. And Today Emma and Tonks were planning to tryout for the Gryffindor Qudditch team.

"Hey!" Emma said pointing up into the crowd of owls now flying in "Look Hedwig's got a package!" Hedwig's Sender had now become a regular correspondent of theirs though they still had no idea as to who it was. This mysterious person had sent them many tips; from how to make it look like you wrote a ton for a report when you really hadn't, to idea's on how to get back at the Malfoys, which they hadn't been able to do because they conveniently placed themselves by Snape when ever the three of them came around. They had sent this problem with Hedwig and help seemed to be arriving in form of a square package.

" I wonder what it is now!" Tonks said excited. "I can't wait to open it!" Emma said for once showing her greedy side. "I still wonder who it is, they are very generous!" At that the package fell and Tonks caught it. "Let's open it!" Tonks said putting it on the table.

"Wait!" Said Emma throwing up her hand.

"What!" Tonks and Lily said in unison!

"Okay let's be logical," said Emma in an annoyingly calm voice, "now what is this most likely?"

Lily gave her a look then said, "Something to help us get back at Sira and her brother… I always forget his name."

"Right so maybe we should open it away from prying eyes in case we're not supposed to have whatever this is that has been sent to us."

"Okay." Tonks said upset a little. "Okay, but we are sooo opening it after Quidditch tryouts." Tonks said starting to eat again.

"I'll hold it then, since I'm not trying out," said Lily taking the package and standing up "I'll meet you guess down there."

"Ok, come on Emma, lets get ready!" Tonks said heading for the common room to get dressed.

"You know," said Emma heading up stairs with Tonks, "It's going to nearly impossible for one of us to get picked for the team unless, we're you know, like perfect, besides we don't even have good brooms since they have that stupid rule about not letting first years have brooms unless they're on the team." She said as the walked through the portrait hole.

"I know! But I bet we can borrow one!" Tonks said; nothing right now could dampen her spirits. "So, come on, I want to practice a little before tryouts!" Tonks said running up to the girl's dormitory.

Lily was sitting down at the Qudditch pitch which was completely empty except for a guy down on the field with the ball, who lily guessed, was the Gryffindor captain. She went back to her potions homework, Surprisingly potions wasn't the complete disaster it should of been, Lily and them had actually done pretty well in it, because Emma seemed to have an unusual knack for it and by just copying whatever she did, and reading ahead to be completely prepared for the next lesson Lily and Tonks were near the top of the class, and between them they had only gotten detention 4 times counting Tonks first one, Emma had said proudly that that was an a accomplishment for any Weasley.

They were doing well in all the subjects really, they got by in History of Magic, taught by this really dull ghost, by taking turns paying attention and then copying the notes. Emma was really good at pretty much every subject and Lily found that she was a little too enthusiastic and tended to make things explode, (which Tonks and Emma found really funny) Though Professor Granger had informed her that that was a sign of power she just needed to control it, Tonks though, never seemed to master any of the given spells, she was more prone to staring out the window most of class and then at the very end using a completely different spell to achieve the same task, the teachers seemed both annoyed and impressed by this.

Just then Emma, Tonks and a bunch of other kids came down to the field. Ever since flying lessons Tonks had talked of nothing else but trying out for the Qudditch team, she had finally convinced Emma to try out to though, she seemed to enjoy pointing out all the negatives. Lily had enjoyed flying lessons and according to Emma and Tonks she was rather good but she had no idea about trying out, after all chaser was one of the must popular positions and she was sure she wasn't gonna make it. She decided to try out next year when she was better.

"Okay every one who is trying out, get in a line!" The captain yelled at the crowd.

"Okay" said the captain after everyone one had flown around the pitch and about ten of the original crowd had gone, all of them first years. "We'll start with beaters first the rest of you just sit down." Lily started on her DADA work, it would be awhile for them to go since neither one had any desire to be a beater, she had taking a liking to Defense class, it was really interesting and she loved learning about Harry Potter, she now found herself daydreaming that he actually was her father as Tonks had insinuated once before. her daydreams usually were along the lines of her getting a pleading note from him to come home for Christmas, her going and him explaining to her that his state was due to the fact that he was undercover tracking death eaters, about how he hated doing it, and how he wanted to tell her, then they would go over to the Weasley's for a party, where everyone was so happy to see her and Harry, and it ended with him giving her a gold locket and telling her stories of her mother.

It was a rather sappy daydream and Lily knew that it was never going to happen but she liked thinking about it all the same. Just then something black whizzed past her head and a bat hit the bleachers in front of her. Apparently one of the beaters had missed, lost his bat, and accidentally hit the other bludger straight at her. He and his crones were cracking up, Lily threw the bat at him and knocked him off his broom.

Tonks and Emma laughed as the captain walked up to her. "Can you fly…on a broom?" The captain asked.

"No" said Lily still irritated about the bludger "I fly in a car. Don't you?"

"Ok then… never mind." The captain said and walked back to the team. "Ok, we need everyone trying out for chaser over here, keeper's right there and seekers in front of me. Ok!" The captain said looking around and saw that there were only five people trying out for seeker, Tonks being one of them.

"Okay," he said to the seekers "here's how this is going to work, I'm going to let the snitch go, who ever catches it gets to be seeker, pure and simple."

Tonks took a deep breath and mounted her broom.

"Ok, this isn't hard at all." Tonks said to herself, but the few seconds it took for him to say go seemed like hours.

"Go!" The captain said letting off the snitch, and it quickly swirled up into the sun. Tonks raced up toward the sky after the snitch.

Lily walked down toward Emma, and the crowd down below which were yelling for their favorite seeker.

"Did she borrow a broom from some one else, 'cause otherwise I don't think she'll have a chance." she asked Emma when she was near enough, and looked up at the sky where they were circling around looking for a sign of gold.

"Yeah! She borrowed my cousins!" Emma said watching Tonks zoom around chasing the snitch. "GO TONKS!" Emma yelled randomly as Lily watched amusingly.

"There it is." Lily said pointing to the sky, where there was what looked to be a low dim star. "See that fourth year bloke, has spotted it, I think Tonks did too but she's not as close as him!

Before Lily knew it Tonks was right next to the fourth year zooming after the snitch as well.

"Move out of my way!" The fourth year yelled and Tonks gave him an evil glance. "Ok!" She said and rammed into him, he hit one of the podiums and started after the snitch again.

Emma was laughing now "She's 'gonna get it!" she said with confidence.

"The others are on the way there now, maybe she should just give up on the snitch and ram everyone so she's the only one left and then she'll win by default." Emma laughed some more at that.

Tonks started ahead of everyone else and was about a foot away from the snitch, she reached out her hand when something hit her from behind pushed her forward and off the broom. She started to fall and landed on the ground with a large thud, with that her arm relaxed and the snitch flew out.

"That's a foul." said the captain calmly coming over to Tonk's side and helping her up.

"WHAT?" said the forth year who had apparently been the one to push her. "The objection was to get the snitch," he went over and picked it up, "I got it I won." he said with a smug smile.

"Yes, but if you'd have tried that in a game you would have been disqualified." said the captain. "You lost, now leave!"

Tonks stood up and rubbed her head. "That hurt!" Tonks said walking over to Emma, and Lily. "So, I made it?" Tonks asked confused, her head hurt too much to put two and two together.

"Yes," said the Captain "We'll have a little meeting after the rest of the tryouts." A little while later, Emma and Lily were walking back up to the common room, Lily carrying her school books, and Emma carrying the package from that morning. Emma hadn't made keeper, she had been out flown by a 7th year who had apparently been on the team for the last five years "But" as Emma pointed out as they walked through the portrait hole, "He'll be gone next year and then I'll get it for sure."

Tonks came up to the common room a little later and walked in.

"Hey!" Lily and Emma said as she walked in. "You will make it next year Emma! But for now, I don't have a broom." Tonks said sitting down in a chair by the fire. "Let's open the package!" Tonks said excitedly.

"Okay" said Lily and took off the packaging and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful cloak and a lump of old parchment. "What is this stuff?" Lily asked picking up the parchment and seeing a card on the cloak, picked it up and handed it to Emma to read aloud.

"'_Dear New Generation,' " _Emma saidjust as they had taken to calling him the "sender"'he had taken to calling them the "new generation." They could never figure out why, but Emma was sure when they found out who it was, they would understand why,_ " 'I have sent you some items that will help you in your plan for mischief , the first is an invisibility cloak, I assume you know what it does otherwise your very dense, The second is called the Marauder's Map, it is a er... special map of Hogwarts, to achieve it tap it and say ' I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' when your done just tap it again and say 'mischief manage.' _

_Bye for now rite me and tell me how it worked! _

_Sincerely yours, _

_The sender'"_


End file.
